criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis Herthum
|birthplace = Baton Rouge, Louisiana |family = |yearsactive = 1982-present }} Louis W. Herthum is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Peter Abernathy in the hit science-fiction show Westworld. Biography Herthum was born on July 5, 1956, in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Little is known about Herthum's past, including the names of his parents, where he went to school, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Herthum's career began in 1982, when he got his first on-screen role as the man in the box in the comedic film The Toy. Herthum got his first major recurring role in 1991, when he was cast as Deputy Andy Broom in the murder mystery series Murder, She Wrote. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Westworld, Law & Order True Crime, Chicago Med, Stalker, The Mentalist, NCIS, True Detective, Tekken, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, Breaking Bad, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Herthum portrayed Chief Thiers in the Season Six episode "Hanley Waters". Filmography *Westworld - 15 episodes (2016-2018) - Peter Abernathy *Law & Order True Crime (2017) - Sergeant Edmonds *Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams (2017) - Supervisor *Narcos (2017) - Senator Toyle *Downward Dog - 2 episodes (2017) - Wade *Be Afraid (2017) - Chief Martin Collins *Training Day (2017) - Henry Hollister *Chicago Med (2017) - Pat Halstead *Longmire - 8 episodes (2012-2016) - Omar *The Night Stalker (2016) - Jed *Truth (2015) - Bill Hollowell *Justified (2015) - Detective Willits *Stalker (2014) - Jimmy Lambert *Atlas Shrugged: Who Is John Galt? (2014) - Wesley Mouch *True Detective (2014) - Terry Guidry *Sleepy Hollow (2014) - General George Washington *Revenge (2013) - Agent Gentry *The Last Exorcism Part II (2013) - Louis *Inventing Adam (2013) - Adam's Father *DmC: Devil May Cry (2013) - Mundus/Bob Barbas (voice) *Cheesecake Casserole (2012) - Howard *CSI: NY (2012) - Captain Curtis Smith *True Blood - 7 episodes (2012) - JD *CSI: Miami (2011) - Grant Wyatt *NCIS (2011) - Ernest McCormick *Criminal Minds - "Hanley Waters" (2011) TV episode - Chief Thiers *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) - Detective Lucas Martin *The Mentalist (2011) - Chief Arnold Nail *Seconds Apart (2011) - Owen Trimble *The Defenders (2010) - Joe Rodgers *Cigarettes et bas nylon (2010) - David Hunkey *Circle of Pain (2010) - Willy *The Gates - 2 episodes (2010) - Simon Ford *The Last Exorcism (2010) - Louis Sweetzer *Breaking Bad (2010) - Realtor *Treme (2010) - Sheriff Don Babineaux *Tekken (2010) - Tekken Police Officer #2 *Wrong Side of Town (2010) - Briggs *Journey to Promethea (2010) - Ari *Men of a Certain Age (2009) - Coach Ford Jonathan *The Open Road (2009) - Surgeon *12 Rounds (2009) - BEP Employee *In the Electric Mist (2009) - Doobie Patout *I Love You Phillip Morris (2009) - Doctor *The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) - Man at Caroline's Party *Living Proof (2008) - Doctor Banks *The Grapevine (2008) - Hit Man *Mutants (2008) - Griff Theriot *American Violet (2008) - Officer Smith *Lockjaw: Rise of the Kulev Serpent (2008) - Alan Cade *K-Ville (2008) - Michael Shanley *Racing for Time (2008) - Ralph Connelly *The Mist (2007) - Colonel (uncredited) *Ruffian (2007) - Doctor Harthill *Pride (2007) - Coach Logan *The Riches (2007) - Trooper Yardley (uncredited) *Nola (2006) - Gannon *Road House 2: Last Call (2006) - Deputy Garland Hendricks *For One Night (2006) - Sheriff Taylor *Red Ridge (2006) - Ness *The Rain Makers (2005) - Art *JAG - 3 episodes (2001-2003) - Communications Officer/Captain Gilbert *Now You Know (2002) - Customer *The Ghost (2001) - Browner *David Proshker (2000) - Sniper *Vengeance Unlimited - 2 episodes (1998) - Conner Gulch *Favorite Son (1997) - Lucas Beauchamp *The Tomorrow Man (1996) - Air Force Officer (uncredited) *Murder, She Wrote - 25 episodes (1989-1996) - Deputy Andy Broom/Deputy Kruger/Wilber *Vanishing Son (1995) - Lloyd *Columbo (1991) - Technician *Grand Slam (1990) - Court Room Secuity Officer *Hardball (1989) - Margolis *Louisiana (1984) - Fellow student *The Toy (1982) - Man in Box (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors